Bringing In Old Friends
by Bqreanna
Summary: When Nora becomes the new leader of the Nephilim race, her and Patch decide to bring in outside help.


Hush, Hush- current time is right after Nora becomes the new Nephilim leader

Twilight- Anytime, this story doesn't really follow the sequential order of Twilight, but used the characters.

I own no rights, for entertainment purposes only; all credit goes to Becca Fitzpatrick and Stephenie Meyer.

Times were rough and Patch and Nora waited promptly for a change, or a sign to know which path, or strategy to use. They had a lot to think about and many decisions to make, to try to make peace between the, Nephilim and of course the fallen angels.

Nora and Patch laid together in Nora's bed, gazing at the ceiling. It was 8:30 p.m., and her bedroom light was on, and they thought in unison of the possible horrid outcomes of all the new things that life had brought upon them. Nora's tense mood radiated, almost making her glow with worry. Patch could feel this, yet his mind was so clogged as well, that he just couldn't conjure anything thoughtful to say at the prior moment.

Nora, in a Camisole, and shorts, rolled over and laid her head on Patch's rock hard, yet balanced chest, and sighed heavily.

"At least you're here." She said hugging him the best she could. since they were both laying on her mattress.

"I'll be here even at the moments you don't need me." Patch said rubbing the back of Nora's head.

"That's comforting." She said and closed her eyes, trying not to think about the changes in her world. She wanted to think of just her and Patch and try to make it feel like nothing else mattered in the world as long as she had him by her side. Running all the vile, putrid things from her conscience, and only feeling her love for Patch, and his love for her, it made her fly with a concoction of ecstasy and bliss, and kissed the demons from her recently tortured mind.

"Patch?" She spoke, almost incoherently.

"Yeah?" He said loving her half asleep cooing of his name.

"Are vampires real?" She asked with a yawn, like a little child. Patch would've sat up in utter horror that she would have asked that question at that moment, but he knew she was comfortable, and didn't want to disturb her with a sudden impulsive movement.

"Why do you ask Angel?" He said softly not letting the panic in his mood out through his tone of voice.

He waited for an answer but none came, for she had fallen asleep, holding him in an embrace.

(Edward and Bella)

Of course, the weather was in it's normal dreary approach as Bella and Edward lay on the forest floor, hands intertwined, and gazing into each other eyes, sending signals back and forth, mentally.

Edward was rubbing his thumb across Bella's knuckles, and she closed her eyes, and her breathing became heavier, and heavier, the more he touched her. The forest was filled with an array of silence from the two who possessed the form of the human body. Yet, through their silence, birds squawked and chirped singing merrily through the rain clouds, making the best of the foggy afternoon. The trees, smelled of fresh rain, and the grass they laid in was wet, and soaking their bodies from underneath them, but either one of them took any notice to the dampness of their backs, and bottoms. Bella wore a thick puffy, golden jacket, with a black zipper, and jeans that were tight on the legs, and showed off the beautifully charming figure of her lower half. And Edward lye in nothing but a T-shirt, and jeans.

Edward, wasn't capable of sleeping being a vampire and all, so when the images began erupting in her mind, he was wide awake. He had to close his eyes and focus on what was being presented in front if him, it was important that he didn't skip a beat.

When he saw the tall dark figure, trying to visit him, through communication if the supernatural mind, he knew that whatever message he had, it was vitally important. He put all his concentration on him.

"Cullen?" A deep, almost taunting like voice sounded, but beneath the tough exterior, the helplessness couldn't be any more straightforward in the way the Archangel said his name.

"Oh that right, you don't sleep. Listen, I don't know how to find you anywhere else besides here, in a realm that doesn't even really exist. I need your help, and I need it fast." The dark figure of the "Angel Boy" (as Edward referred to him) was standing in an unfamiliar room, but it was shadowed out so Edward couldn't get a good look at the background. All he saw was the black, dreary eyes of an old ancient acquaintance that needed his sincere help. All of the sudden a series of numbers flashed through his head, and Edward was quick to memorize them. And then with a flash of light, and no warning the boy was out of his mind. He opened his eyes, and saw Bella looking wildly at him, her blue eyes open to their full area.

"I'll explain later, I need to make a phone call, quickly.

Patch and Nora

Nora woke up in the morning and didn't remember much about the previous night, yet she was awoken by Patch having a steady conversation in the other room. Her first though was that her mother had come home, and found them together, and she almost fell down running into the hallway, yet she saw him leaning against the wall, a determined look on his face, and still casting tons of dark shadows. He felt her presence and turned to her. He told whomever he was talking to to wait a moment. He but his hand over the talking side of the cell phone.

"I'm getting us some assistance." He explained and then got back on the phone.

"So the earliest you can be here is tomorrow evening?" Patch asked the stranger on the other end.

And then a few fractured sentences came: "Is it okay if you bring who?\ Well sure, if you don't think she'll be hurt.\ I can understand that, it's happened to me more times than I'd like to admit\I'm looking forward to meeting you once again too, it's been a while.\Goodbye." He flipped the phone closed and then looked at Nora, and gave a low seductive laugh.

"Good morning, Angel". He looked at her mockingly, and she suddenly got self-conscious, and began flattening her unmanageable hair with both hands and turning red in the cheeks. Then she got angry and demanded "Who was that?"

"Well I said we might need extra help taming the Nephilim correct?"

"Something like that."

"Well I called a really, really old, friend I guess you could say, because I believe he can be very helpful in the situation we're in, especially if it turns into a full blown war." Nora's stomach always dropped at the mention of a war, or any kind of violence that would most likely take place, before any good came out of anything.

"Is he one of your kind?" She asked, hungry for details.

"Not exactly." Patch said a tone like he was almost afraid to expose the stranger who was on their way to help them succeed in victory.

"Then a noble to fallen angel Nephilim? Who?" Nora asked wanting to know with all her heart, she was getting over heated, because she was so anxious, and she'd soon need to shower.

"Members of a vampire family." Patch said, a faint smile spreading on his face. Nora stood baffled, with questions still flooding her mind, she couldn't really think of anything to say, so she stood until her feet got numb, Patch watching her idly.


End file.
